L x light and mello x matt investigation
by Fallen.Prince
Summary: this is a lightxL and melloxmatt fanfic, it starts when mello and matt are invited to go to L's hotel to help with the kira case----- can't reveal more then that XD


"Hey…

"Hey…. Mello!! WAKE UP!" a voice cried in the room.

Rays of sun shone through the blades of the already bright room, the fan above his head swirled around giving off a slight cool breeze. Mello laid across the black couch, one arm raised to cover his eyes from the light.

"What is it, matt?" Mello said sleepily, giving off a yawn.

"Mello, mello, mello, mello!!" matt cried, chanting his name as if he didn't say it so many times.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT MATT!!" mello yelled at the top of his lungs, leaping from his position on the couch.

"Ryuzaki is coming, mello. Ryuzaki is coming to visit!" Matt said jumping up and down holding is game in his hand.

"Wha-What! Are you sure, is he really coming!" Mello stammered.

"yeah he is, watari called and told roger, turns out that he only had a short break from the kira case." Matt said holding up his index finger.

Mello and matt made there way to the lobby of the apartment, towards the waiting car. They drove towards one of the 5-star hotels where L was staying at.

Matt and mello had to go to the 5th floor of the amazing and well- decorated hotel. Knocking on the hotel door, the clicked and heard a muffled 'come in' from the other side.

Mello and matt slowly walked in the room, L was sitting in his strange position; he was talking to someone across the room, a shining-metal string glowed in the light.

L turned to the two figures that just entered the room.

"Hello, mello and matt. I'm glad you could make it." L spoke.

"Um… he-hello L. it-it's glad to finally me-meet you." Mello and matt stammered.

"It's my pleasure; I'd like to introduce you to my friend, who has been working with me on the kira case." L said as his hand pointed across the room.

And sure enough there was a figure sitting in the seat across L, his legs were crossed. A red glimmer shone from his eyes and a twisted smile.

"Hello, mello and matt. Im light yagami." As light got up from his position on the chair and went to shake hands with them.

"Nice to meet you, light. So L why did you tell to come and meet you." Mello spoke in an excited tone.

"Well I wanted to get your opinions on the kira case. But mostly with you mello" L slurped his cup of tea.

"Oh and matt I brought you some games for you to play in that small room, since you probably don't want to participate in the kira case" L continued pointing towards the room at the end of the room.

"I see, thank you L, im not one for being on the cases, but I was the third smartest after mello at the orphanage. So I can pull my weight around to if you need me." Matt said walking towards the TV, looking at the many games and game consoles closing the small door behind him.

"Light, I will ask again, do you have any recollection about killing anyone when you were kira?" L stared at light.

"This again ryuzaki!, I told you I'm not kira. And even if I was what the hell would you do about it" Light said annoyed.

"Light, when I walked in I had a feeling that you could be kira, judging from the welcoming expression on your face when we walked into the room." Mello spoke in a monotone.

L watched matt's impressive gaming skills and joined him for a quick game. While mello and light talked.

"Well mello, I guess you found me out..." Light whispered, "I am kira"

Mello looked at light with a surprised expression on his face with a chunk of chocolate falling and hitting the edge of his knee.

L looked over his shoulder, mello offered to sit next to matt instead of being with light. While mello switched places with L, light give a small laugh under his breath. Mello shut the door when L left the room giving light a hard stare.

"Hey ryuzaki, what would you do if I was kira?" light spoke in a soft whisper.

"I would probably have to turn you in, why?" L asked.

"Nothing, really…but now we are alone." Light said looking around the now empty room.

Light stood up from the chair and walked towards where ryuzaki was sitting. Light circled his arms around L's neck and stared at him for a quick second before kissing L on the cheek.

"L-Light, what are you doing?" L said blushing bright red.

"Nothing, just that I wanted to so say,' light whispered in his ear, "im kira". Then kissed him on his pale lips, which were stunned with misbelieve.

Matt was busy playing his intense game, mello's arms too, around his neck watching.

"Mel, what are you doing?" matt asked as he paused his game.

"Watching you play, matt, what else." Mello said kissing matt's neck repeatedly.

"Well what you're doing his beyond watching me playing super smash bros. brawl, Mel." Matt kissed him on the arm that had been enveloping his neck.

"Light what do you mean that you are kira" L finally said from the shock.

"I mean that I am kira … and I-I l-love you ryuzaki, actually since I first met you to be exact." Light said just a few inches from L's face.

They both stared in to each others eyes for what seemed like eternity. Light had finally felt the hands of exhaustion creep to him, and let his head fall on L's lap, drifting into darkness. L looked at him sleeping, his warm body against him, and His perfect hair falling into his eyes, his face in a slight blushing expression of peace. L petted his hair, and then kissed it for one last time, until he too, drifted into darkness.

Mello watched matt finish his final game, which was beyond matt's normal record with a total of 1,000 wins to 0. Matt got up from his sitting position to turn off the current console along with the TV. The room was consumed by night with the only light coming from the moon that was slowly drifting to the other side letting the sun take over.

"Hey matt" mello whispered.

"Yeah, Mel, what is it?" matt whispered back.

"Do you want to see what light and L are doing before we go to sleep?" mello asked.

"Sure, im curious to see what they are doing "matt replied.

Mello and matt crawled towards the door, opening it till only a crack for their eyes could see what was going on in the main room.

"I want to be yours ryuzaki, forever." A voice cried though the lamp lit room.

"Okay, because I feel the same way, light. And even if you do kill me while still doing the kira case I will still watch over you and then I will probably let my true successors bring you to you end for good. But thanks so making the world a better place for the kind people to live though, and making my life hell till I found you." L spoke in a soft voice, then kissing light that was knelt down.

"What the hell... o well guess I cant blame them" mello said in a low whisper

"Yeah, it's kind of like us, huh Mel" matt whispered, kissing mello on the cheek.

"I guess you could say that but weren't they enemies at day 1. But look at them now…" mello explained.

Light and L both fell asleep on the couch, light was behind L, his back against the back side of the couch. His arms wrapped around L's waist. L lay in front of him, his hands holding light's, his face blushing slightly.

Mello and matt opened the door and walked towards them. Looking a each other, mello went to one of the closets nearby and grabbed the first blanket he saw and walked back were matt was waiting for mello's return staring at light's expression. Mello unfolded the blanket and placed it on them. Looking back at matt they walked back to the room, leaving the door open. They laid on the floor, matt kissed mello's cool lips.

"Goodnight my mello" matt whispered sleepily.

Mello then looked behind his shoulders and kissed matt on his warm, lips which had a faint nicotine smell to them.

"Goodnight my matt." Mello said sleepily.

The four of them slept soundly with the warmth of each other, until when the task force walked though the door that morning. Seeing them the way they slept, they gapped at the two scenes. Then as they blushed they slowly walked out the door surely not to disturb them.

"I love you" all four of them said in there sleep in complete sync.


End file.
